


I want something more

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Post 11, 4 Dean releases he wants something more. Only problem is that the something more is to spend the rest of his life with Sam.





	I want something more

**Author's Note:**

> This one of my first fan fictions. So go easy on me please.

They finally arrived back at the bunker. Castiel fixes both of them up, good as new. They are both tired so they go to bed. Neither of them can sleep.... for the same reason.

 

Dean POV Shit “ _, I can't stop thinking about what Sammy said about wanting something more in life. Worse I can't stop thing about Sam. Sam's eyes, I love the way they change color. Then even though I tease him, I love his hair. Not to mention he has abs. He's smart as hell and kind. Shit, why am I blushing, just thinking about him? I could spend the rest of my life "with him". We both have died, but we always come back to each other... Fucking son of a bitch, I'm in love with my brother!”_

 

Dean tries to sleep, but can't.

 

Dean POV “ _okay_ , _this is torture. Maby if I tell Sam I could sleep. But, there's no way he feels the same. If I tell him and he hates me for it I can just take off, never see him again. I have to do this now.”_

 

Dean heads to Sam's room. He stops outside. Trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. He raises his hand to hit the door, but the door opens. Sam is looking straight at him.

 

No one's POV

“ Hey, can I talk to you?”

“ Actually I wanted to talk to you too.”

They hear Castiel coming down the hall.

“Ummm come in here, I don't want him to hear this.” Sam grabs Dean's wrists and pulls him in his room. The door is shut behind them. Sam then turns on a light and sits on the end of is bed. Dean slowly walks over to sit by this brother.

“ so, I need to go first. I really need to get something off my chest. And you know how I am with this feelings shit.”

“ Okay, just tell me. Just spell it out plain and simple.” Sam offers

Dean takes a deep breath”... Sam I .... (takes a deep breath) Sam I love you. Not like in a brotherly way. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know its wrong...” (keeps rambling on)

 

A smile spreads across Sams's face “ Dean... Dean”

 

Dean continued to ramble on. He was not hearing Sam. So Sam decides to shut his brother up. He grabs Dean by the shoulders and gently and quickly kisses him. Dean stops talking and stares at Sam in disbelieve.

“ I'm in love with you too. That's what I want to talk to you about.” Confesses Sam

“ really?” Dean’s cheeks burned red.

“ yes, Dean. I feel the same way.” Sam confirmed

“ so what do we do now?”

“ um, I guess for starters we could sleep together.”

“ Sam I love you, but just not in the mood. I mean I want that... really  want it. Just not right now...”

Sam chuckled “ no Dean. I mean just sleep, but together.”

“ oh okay.”

They sleep cuddled up. Arms around each other. Dean's, head on Sam's chest. Sam's heartbeat soothing Dean to sleep.

 

They wake up the next morning and hear eyes meet. They feel good for the first time in a really long time.

“ morning”

“ morning,” Dean mumbled

There's silence in between them. Then they both lean in for a kiss. They keep kissing, then hands start to explore each other's bodies. Sam moves over Dean so he is straddling him. Dean pulls Sam closer, hungry for more. They separate their lips and look at each other.

“ S Sam... you want to do this?”

“ only if you want to.”

Dean smiled. “ bring it!”

 

 Sam blushed and brings his lips to meet Dean's, as he thrusts down. They both moan at the sensation. Sam moves his lips to Dean's neck, kissing his way to his collarbone.

“ Sam!”

“ Dean!”

They both remove their boxers, already hard.

“ Fuck Sam, I didn't know you were that big! I mean your a big guy so...”

“ your longer though. Now lean back and spread your legs... I need to be inside of you.”

“ well if you insist.”

Dean spreads his legs. Sam sticks a finger up Dean's entrance. The one becomes two. Dean digs his hands into the bed. Sam finally stretches Dean out enough and pulls his fingers out of Dean. Then he aligns himself to Deans' entrance.

“ hurry up, bitch!”

 Sam thrusts into Dean. “okay, jerk.”

They start slow. Soon they're going hot and heavy. Moving faster and faster together. Dean starts running his fingers through Sam's hair, as they both groan in lust.

“ Sam I m close...”

“ ya, me too...”

Thrusting to together a bit more they both come. They slow their pace riding out their orgasms. Sam pulls out of Dean, and rolled to lay next to Dean. “ that was fucking awesome!”

“ best sex I've ever had!” Dean admits as his stomach rumbles.

“ you want to clean up and eat breakfast?”

“ ya, what do you want? I'll fix you anything you want. Except for chick food... please just this once. I don't know celebrate... us?”

“ I usually don’t eat them, but pancakes sound good.”

“ pancakes it is. And with all the works, chocolate chips, whipped topping, cherry. Everything!” gins Dean.

Sam laughed “ sounds good.”

They clean up and Dean makes breakfast. They are eating, when Castiel comes up. “I wish to congratulate you on your new relationship!”

Sam and Dean both nearly choke on their pancakes, faces red

“ um, Cass how did you know that ?”

“ I heard you having sex this morning.”

The Winchesters continued eating their pancakes after the angel leaves the kitchen to go watch more Netflix.

“ So, I guess we need to soundproof my room,” Dean mumbles as he shoves more pancake into his mouth.

“ your room? You just automatically assume we're moving to your room?”

“ well yeah, my rooms closer and I have better-decorating skills than you.”

“ Okay fine, I'll admit that, shouldn't we get a bigger bed?”

“ only if its memory foam.we can go today and buy one. Plus I need supplies to fix baby.”

“so, call it a date then?”

“um, yeah. I guess so.”

Sam was moving his fork around in the syrup on his pancake less plate “ come on Dee, let make a day out of this. We can get everything, and I don't know. Go out to eat, at that little burger place in town you like.”

“ sounds good... hey you want more pancakes?”

“ yes, please, and put more chocolate chips at this time... I keep forgetting how well you can cook.”

Dean gets up and kisses Sam on the top of his head “ whatever you want Sammy!”

They go to town in a random old truck in the bunker garage. After they buy a bed and everything else they need, they go out to eat.

Once seated the waiter comes to take their order. “Two burgers and fries. Please” Dean orders

 Sam rolls his eyes.“ really De, more junk food?”

“ live a little, Sam. You can go back to your ‘chick’ food tomorrow.”

Finishing their lunch,  Dean looked at Sam. “ ready to get home so I can get started fixing up Baby?”

“ Yeah, but what's the rush? We don't have any new cases yet. There's no need to hurry. “

Dean looks down at his empty plate. “ Just want to get her up and running again.”

“ Just take your time.”

“let's, just go, I'll work on the car and you can move your stuff to my room.”

 

They go back to the bunker and both get to work. They still didn't have much, so Sam moved everything quickly. He went to check on Dean. He could tell Dean was a little overwhelmed, as he walked into the garage.

“hey, you want to take a break? You've been working for hours.”

 Dean shook his head ” no, just want to get her done asap! I want too, uuuhh never mind.”

“ seriously! what's the rush?”

“ I...its kinda embarrassing,  swear not to laugh?”

“ sure, I-I mean yes”

Dean averted his glaze “... I kinda sorta,  want to have sex in the back seat.” He said trying to hide the pink that spread across his face.

Sam laughed, blushing too. “ Want me to help? Be faster with both of us working.”

“ YOU said you wouldn't laugh!” Dean complained handing Sam a socket wrench.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I thought  you'd be a romantic!”

 

Dean shoved Sam off of him. “ yeah, well just get to work.”

 

They worked all day, and finally got done late that evening. Dean shuts the hood. Then he leans back and sets the hood.

“ well, look at that,  she's good as new! “

Sam looked at Dean, a smirk started on his face.

“what?”

“ I thought you were in a hurry and you wanted impala sex?”

“ oh, right...”  Dean pulls Sam in for a kiss.

against his brother's lips “ to tell the truth, it does sound kinda hot.” Sam admits

Dean deepens the kiss. Sam pulls Dean close and picked him up. Dean moves his legs around Sam's waist. He melts into Sam and holds on like he's a lifeline. The kissing gets more heated as Sam moves Dean toward the back of their impala. They make it into the back seat. Dean on his back and Sam hovering over him. Sam breaks the kiss only to start grinding down on Dean.

“ mmm, Sam, feels good, but to many layers”

“ you want to uh, undress each other or...”

“ can't keep my hands off you, Sammy.”

They nearly ripped each other's layers off each other. Dean runs his hands down Sam, tracing the muscles.

“ so we gonna do this or are you just going to go that all day? “

“ Fuck me!”

“ I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow!”

“ come at me, bro!”

 

Sam rubbed his brother's thighs,  working from the inside out to the tops. Dean moaned and pulled Sam closer with his legs.

“ are you seriously teasing me? Because there's gonna be plenty of time for that later. Seriously our second time? Just hurry up and fucking get inside of me, bitch!”

“you're a bossy bottom!”

 

Dean whined, “ Sammy please,  just go already!”

“ okay fine, Jerk!”Sam pushed into Dean and wasn't gentle this time.

 

Dean hiss, “a little warning next time!”

“ You were bossy, I thought you said to hurry up!”

“ just move!”

They moved together in perfect rhythm. Getting faster and rougher.

“ Fuck Sam”

“ I am Dee!”

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair then tugged on a handful. Sam moaned in pleasure. Dean kept playing with his hair as they thrust together. They lasted out longer than the first time but finally felt their orgasms starting to build. Dean came first,  his cum went all over Sam and the back seat. Sam came after filling Dean. Sam pulled out and lowered himself to lay on top of Dean.

“ Someone has a hair-pulling kink”

“ you have a car kink !”

“Bitch”

“ Jerk”

“so what do we... you and me...”

“ Dean we can do whatever we want together. I don't say it enough, but you're my everything. We can just spend the rest of our lives together. “

“ so are we boyfriends now? “ Dean wandered

“ um sure,  we could say, we're already married.  We have the same last name. Unless that's to fast for you?”

“ no it's not to fast, but I want an actual wedding. Pie instead of cake! And you're walking down the aisle.”


End file.
